


Chapéuzinho Vermelho

by DianaAyumi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaAyumi/pseuds/DianaAyumi
Summary: Era uma vez, uma pequeno garoto que vivia com sua mãe (pai) numa casinha perto da floresta, o nome desse garoto era Ciel Phantomhive, conhecido como cão de guar...ops, como Chapéuzinho Vermelho.Essa é uma fanfic baseada no conto da Chapéuzinho Vermelho, ou nem tão baseada assim hehe
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	Chapéuzinho Vermelho

Era uma vez, num reino muito distante uma jovem garota entre 15 a 16 anos que morava numa pequena casinha na floresta, juntamente com sua mãe Vincent. Certo dia um pequeno passarinho verde (Ciel: - Sério isso!) veio contar a mãe do menino (Ciel : - Não era menina?) que sua avó adoecera, (bem, não era exatamente sua vó, mas era como aquelas velhas da vizinhança que todos chamam de “vó”) e claro, Vincent que era um homem completamente são não hesitou em acreditar na criaturinha (Ciel : -Muito são da parte dele!) então logo teve a brilhante ideia: “Oh! Pedirei ao meu filho que leve alguns doces para melhorar seu humor! (Ciel: - A velha tá doente, morrendo de diabetes de tanto comer doces e irei levar mais doces pra ela?! Qual é o problema dessa autora?) Nosso pequeno dos comentários infâmes irá se calar que tais pensamentos não fazem parte disso, por favor ignorem.  
Como dizia, seu pai teve a brilhante ideia de fazer doces, então foi para a cozinha preparar as guloseimas, seu filho estava super animado para levá-los (Ciel: -Não estava não). Preparou diversos bolos e pães de mel com azeitonas (Ciel: - Meu pai tem sérios probleminhas).  
-Aqui está filho, as deliciosas guloseimas da sua vovó. – O garoto respondeu com olhos brilhantes.  
-Que merda é essa? – A autora lhe deu um belo tapa na cabeça. – Ai!  
Autora: - Siga o roteiro caramba!  
-Eu já não leio essas merdas fazem anos?! Por que tenho que fazer isso?  
Autora: - Foda-se! A história é minha e você faz o que eu mandar!  
-Um Phantomhive não segue ordens de ninguém! – O pai do jovem levantou a mão timidamente. – Que é?  
-Na verdade nós seguimos ordens da rainha, e bem, ela nos mandou participarmos disso, então... – Não era preciso terminar a fala.  
-*Tsc*, que saco. – O garoto suspirou derrotado.  
Autora: - Obrigada Conde Phantomhive  
-Aqui eu não sou um conde, sou uma simples dona de casa.  
Autora: - Esse é o espírito da coisa! Aprenda com seu pai!  
-Como se eu tivesse tido tempo pra aprender algo com ele.  
Autora: -...  
-...  
Rainha/Vovó: - Que tal voltarmos a história dos meus doces e deixarmos esse assunto para outro conto?  
Autora: - Obrigada vovó, tem toda razão. Vamos recapitular.  
RECAPITULANDO...  
Uma vovó doente, pássaros verdes dando recados, um garoto rebelde e um pai muito são que gosta de cozinhar coisas estranhas, legal, acho que é isso. (Ciel: -É uma autora com sérios problemas), ignorem esse ser mal crescido. (Ciel: - Sebas...) Cale-se Ciel! Ainda não é hora dele aparecer (Ciel: - Aff). Bom, tenho certeza de que ele vai se comportar agora. Pode voltar ao roteiro Vincent, eu amo te chamar pelo primeiro nome! >. <  
-Aqui está filho, as deliciosas guloseimas da sua vovó.  
-Certo, o que devo fazer com elas?  
-Leve para a casa dela e mande lembranças e melhoras.  
-E você vai ficar fazendo o quê?  
-Eu? Bom, acho que ficarei jogando xadrez enquanto bebo chá.  
-Preguiçoso.  
-Não ofenda seu pai. E mais uma coisa.  
-Sim?  
-Sua tia Angelina te mandou um lindo presente.  
-Hum? - O pai do garoto desapareceu corredores a fora, e logo voltou segurando um belo capuz vermelho. – Não zoa! Vou ter que usar isso?  
-Faz parte do contexto. E vai ficar lindo em você, tenho certeza!  
-Urgh... Ordens da rainha né?… Tinha que ser presente da tia Ann mesmo, me dê logo.  
-Aqui está filho.  
O garoto vestiu o “belíssimo” capuz, que particularmente lhe caiu muito bem.  
-A cor vermelha nunca foi a minha preferida.  
E foi assim, que seu pai vendo que seu filho ficou bem, resolveu chamá-lo de Chapéuzinho Vermelho. (Ciel: - Fiquei sem fala).  
-Agora filho, vá com cuidado e não saía da trilha, tome, leve este pedaço de pão para marcar o caminho.  
É assim, nossa amada Chapéu... Peraí! Pedaço de pão?! Não é o conto errado? – Será? – A dona de casa olhou para o pão pensativa. – Não era esse o conto da garota do capuz vermelho que vai levar os doces para a vó e marca o caminho com pão? Mas seu irmão gêmeo travesso vai logo atrás os comendo e ambos se perdem na floresta e acabam encontrando uma princesa adormecida protegida pelos três porquinhos e...  
O ponto de interrogação que se formara na cabeça de todos, inclusive na da autora, estava tão grande que parecia que poderia quebrar o telhado.  
Autora: - Er... Acho que esse não é o conto...  
-Há não? Então me devolva esse pão. – As ágeis mãos apanharam a ba de massa e a lançou pela janela.  
-HAAAA!!! CONDE BASTARDO! – O cão da família entrou furioso na casa.  
Diedrich: - Quem aqui é o cão da família?  
Autora: - Você, é o seu papel.  
Diedrich: - Hã?! Meu papel o escambau! É quem me atirou essa pedra disfarçada de pão?! – Todos olharam para a mão que segurava o alimen.  
-Pedra? Há sim! Mas pense pelo lado bom, vocês alemães já estão acostumados com pães duros.  
-Ora seu... – O cão furioso agarrou a gola da dona de casa indefesa, com suas brutas patas. – Quem raios tem patas aqui?! Sua autora amadora e...  
Autora: - Pera lá! Você me respeita! Como ousa dizer isso? A culpa não é minha se vocês não fazem nada direito e...  
-Como é? – Olhei para a querida Chapéuzinho que não dissera nada até agora. – Nós não fazemos nada direito?  
Autora: - Exatamente! E você não se meta Ciel!  
-Em primeiro lugar não me chame pelo primeiro nome, em seguindo tenho total direito de me meter! Sou o protagonista!  
Autora: - Aff! Pirralho mimado.  
-Autora idiota.  
Rainha/Vovó : - Que t vocês trazerem meus doces logo e deixarmos essa discussão para outro conto?  
Autora: - Exatamente vovó, muito obrigada! Vamos votar pra história, iremos recapitular.  
• RECAPITULANDO...  
Uma vovó doente, pássaros com recados, Chapéuzinho Vermelho mimada, donas de casa confusas, cães alemães e seus pães duros e...  
Diedrich: - Eles são mais macios do que sua cabeça certamente!  
E... Comentários infâmes, há!!! Alguém lembra da merda do roteiro? Não consigo me lembrar!  
E misteriosamente um enorme buraco se abriu na parede revelando... O gato de Chesire -. – com seu enorme sorriso e sua... Serra elétrica?!  
Diedrich: -Gato de Cheshire?! Ele não faz parte desse conto!  
Autora: - Tenho certeza que não...  
Grell: - Queridos, a diva nunca precisa de um convite para entrar na história! Sem falar que foram vocês que me chamaram, mais especificada mente, você querida.  
Autora: -Eu? – O gato concordou.  
Grell: - Exato.  
-Devo convocar o Sebas...  
Autora: - Isso quer dizer que você conhece a história?!  
Grell : - Huhu, talvez.  
O gato sorridente caminhou até nossa querida Chapéuzinho, que o observava tão desconfiado quanto o cão da família, já a dona de casa parecia mais preocupada em olhar a janela.  
-O que você... – Luzes se acenderam do nada, fazendo seu cabelo ruivo brilhar. (Ciel: - Desde quando existem gatos com cabelos? Não deveria ser pêlos ruivos?)  
Grell: - Um belo conto de fadas! Uma pobre menina que morava na floresta com sua mãe. – O gato fazia gestos dramáticos.  
-Menina?  
Diedrich: - Tal pai, tal filho.  
-Ao menos não estou de avental. – Vincent olhou para si mesmo, acariciando sua roupa.  
-Não gostou do meu avental filho? Foi presente.   
Diedrich: -Você é seus gostos estranhos.  
Grell: - Certo dia a vovó adoecera. – Seu rabo acariciou o rosto da jovem Chapéuzinho,, a fazendo espirrar. – Então sua mãe lhe dá doces para levar, oh! É um conto cheio de emoções! Um caçador valente, e um belíssimo lobo feroz que quer me devorar inteirinho! Oh meu Deus! Sebas-Chan! Venha me devorar com suas lindas presas! Só de pensar meu corpo arde em chamas e...  
Grey: - Volte para seu conto de fadas seu gato esquisito. – Um portal se abriu e logo o gato era empurrado para dentro dele..  
Grell: - Haaaa!!!  
Autora: -Heim? O que vocês fizeram?!  
Phipps: - Como poderíamos ser caçadores reais se não conseguíssemos fazer algo tão simples como abrir um portal?  
Autora: - O que raios tem de simples nisso?! É aliás vocês não são os caçadores dessa história!  
Grey: - Não mesmo, nós somos... Caçadores de recompensas! E viemos pegar essas guloseimas! – O caçador desembainhou sua espada e a apontava para a cesta da pobre Chapéuzinho.  
-Os doces da rainha! Quer dizer, da vovó!  
Autora: - Faça alguma coisa cão da família!  
Diedrich: - Eu por que? Autora: - HAAA!!! Vocês estão me deixando louca! E pra piorar o Gato de Cheshire que conhecia a história foi expulso e não sei o que fazer!  
-Quem seria tão estúpido a ponto de querer realizar uma história que não conhece?! Há, você!  
Autora: - Hum... Não posso discordar...  
Grey: - Peraí, vocês não lembram da história?  
Autora: - Não... Por culpa dos Condes eu esqueci e embaralhei tudo.  
Phipps: - Grey, já está na hora do chá da tarde, vamos indo.  
Grey: - Ok, ok. E essa história é simples, é só ele. – Apontou para Chapéuzinho. – Levar os doces e a história vai seguir o rumo dela, Phantomhives, fala sério.  
-...  
-...  
Diedrich: -...  
Autora: -...  
Todos observaram ambos os caçadores desaparecerem pelo buraco feito pelo gato de Cheshire.  
Diedrich: - Eu vou voltar pra fora.  
Autora: - Acho que depois disso tudo nós pode...  
-Estou indo, tchau.  
Autora: - Peraí Ciel, vai onde?  
-Pra cada da Rainha, preciso levar os doces antes que apodreçam.  
Autora: - Certo, espera um pouco!  
É assim, após o jovem pegar a cesta, disse ao seu pai: (Ciel: - Não era mãe?)  
-Estou indo.  
-Certo, cuidado com o lobo mal e não se desvie de seu caminho.  
-Entendido. – A mão de Vincent acariciou seus cabelos.  
-Cuide-se filho.  
-...  
O garoto deu as costas a seu pai e logo pega a a trilha rumo a casa da Rainha, ops, da vovó.

O bosque era calmo e o som dos pássaros envolvia o ambiente, no entanto a Chapéuzinho estava preocupada demais com seus pés doloridos (Ciel: - Mas eles não estão doloridos), sem contar que seu ânimo não estava dos melhores, há não, ele semp era daquele jeito (Ciel: -...)  
-Ora, ora, parece que encontrei uma presa apetitosa. Por acaso está cansada Chapéuzinho?  
-Cale-se insolente. Isso não é da sua conta, cuide se seus próprios assuntos.  
-Que Chapéuzinho com a língua mais afiada, realmente apetitoso.  
-...  
O lobo se esgueirou por entre os arbustos, até finalmente sair de seu meio, revelando seu belíssimo rosto e seus olhos carmesim.  
-Senhoritas como você não deveriam andar sozinhas. – Um sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios da fera. – Devo acompanhá-la?  
-Antes só do que mal acompanhado.  
-Que jovem cruel você é, apenas estou oferecendo minha ajuda. Aliás, onde está indo?  
-Não tenho obrigação alguma lhe dizer, agora se me der licença. – Chapéuzinho mal virara as costas para andar e tropeçou nos próprios pés (Ciel: - Eu sei andar ouviu!).  
-Droga! – Os doces que antes se encontravam seguramente dentro da cesta agora se perdiam no meio do caminho.  
-Ora, ora, que Chapéuzinho mais desengonçada Huhu.  
-...  
O rosto do jovem queimava de vergonha, não somente por ter caído e derrubado todos os doces, mas principalmente porque isso havia acontecido na frente do lobo.  
-...  
-Que desastre! Como sua amada vovó poderá comer essas guloseimas agora?  
-Isso não lhe interessa!  
Nossa orgulhosa Chapéuzinho Vermelho se levantou, retirando o pó das roupas, pelo menos não havia se machucado.   
-Irei dar um jeito.  
-Claro que irá. – A ironia banhava a voz do ser. – Ou eu posso ajudá-lo.  
-Não preciso da ajuda de seres como você.  
-Mesmo? Haha. – O hálito do lobo sobrou o rosto do garoto quando o mesmo se colocou atrás de si. – Será uma vergonha se aparecer na casa da Rainha sem nada em mãos, e como explicará ao seu pai o que houve?  
-... – O lobo sussurrava em seu ouvido.  
-A pobre Chapéuzinho terá que explicar como tropeçou nos próprios pés e se atrapalhou vergonhosamente, caindo. – A cada palavra seu rosto queimava mais.  
-Cale-se! E como sabe onde estou indo? – O queixo do menor foi agarrado e o lobo se aproximou mais.  
-Eu sei de tudo sobre você minha cara Chapéuzinho Vermelho.  
-...  
-É justamente por isso sei que seu orgulho não lhe permitirá ser humilhado e aparecer de mãos vazias, e aliás, um nobre lobo mal como eu não poderia permitir que uma donzela passasse vergonha.  
-... Meu pai me disse para não confiar em lobos da sua laia.  
-Seu pai é esperto.  
-...  
Os lábios de ambos estavam a centímetros. – Faça um contrato comigo Chapéuzinho.  
-Um... Contrato?  
-Sim, lhe darei todos os doces e guloseimas que quiser, terá o pódio e sua vovó te amará, todos dirão que a nobre Chapeuzinho caiu nas graças da Rainha, lhe trarei vingança contra todos que desprezaram seus doces e tudo que você quiser  
-E o preço?   
-Só irei querer a ti.  
-A mim?  
-Sim, tua alma é teu corpo.  
-Minha alma e meu... Corpo?  
-Sim. – A mão do outro arranhou sua coxa levemente. – O que me diz?  
-… Tudo bem. Ninguém humilhará o nome Phantomhive! (Autora: - Ok, eu admito que tenho sérios probleminhas).  
\- Vamos para minha residência, preciso preparar novos doces, certo?   
-Não me parece confiável. - O sexy Lobo gargalhou.  
-Que Chapéuzinho desconfiada. Não se preocupe, enquanto existir nosso contrato não farei nada, quer dizer... – A mão da fera circulou a cintura da Donzela e a acariciou intimamente, o deixando constrangido.  
-O que está fazendo seu lobo abusado! Me solte imediatamente!!! – O jovem tremeu quando sentiu a língua alheia lhe lamber o pescoço.  
-Não se lembra de que pertence a mim agora? De corpo e alma? Estava nas exigências do contrato.  
-…  
Nossa cara é inocente Chapéuzinho e tinha considerado exatamente o que aquela parte do contrato significava, mas agora sentia seu rosto queimar de vergonha ao perceber o erro que cometera. (Grell: - Erro? Queria eu ser devorado por um lobo gostoso desses! Sebas-Chan! Me devore!) E o personagem intruso, por favor ignorem sua existência.   
– Ora, parece que minha amada criança ainda é inocente em relação a tais assuntos. – A fera lambeu seus próprios lábios. – Será que por acaso quer andar pra trás Chapéuzinho?  
-... – Apesar de seu pudor, o orgulho do jovem era maior ainda, jamais voltaria para trás. – Nunca. É apenas um contrato.  
-Huhu, então vamos Chapéuzinho Vermelho.  
-Vamos.  
A Chapéuzinho não admitiria, mas estava completamente ansiosa pelo que poderia acontecer na casa do Sr. Lobo, que particularmente era muito gostoso, mas claro que para um jovem tímido como ele, era inevitável se sentir tímido.  
Devido às diversas histórias e boatos que se espalhavam pelas redondezas, acreditava que a casa do Sr. Lobo Mal seria algo escuro, imundo e tenebroso, como uma toca caindo aos pedaços, bom, de fato era um lugar escuro, mas nada que não fosse resolvido com algumas velas.  
-Está surpresa?  
-Admito que um pouco? – O outro abriu a porta.  
-Por favor entre. – O sorriso nada puritano em seus lábios, só o deixava mais nervoso.  
-Onde coloco meu capuz?  
-Fique com ele.  
-Hã? – Agora era um sorriso divertido que reinava nos lábios do lobo.  
-Não se sabe quando terei a honra de vê-lo usando cores berrantes, e tenho certeza de que essa peça não atrapalhará o contato.  
-Contato? – Não era preciso que o lobo respondesse? – Há...  
-Está corando Chapéuzinho?! Que adorável haha. (Ciel: - Você me pagará caro Sebastião. / Sebastian: - Só estou seguindo o roteiro Bochan ♥️/ Ciel: -...)  
-Cale-se...  
-Irei acender algumas velas, sinta-se a vontade.  
-Esp... – Não teve tempo de terminar a frase, o ser já havia se embrenhado na escuridão.  
Ficou alguns minutos parado ao lado da porta esperando, seus olhos azuis se habitavam gradativamente a escuridão ao seu redor, tentava manter seus sentidos alerta, mas as batidas de seu próprio coração ecoavam em seus ouvidos o fazendo se sentir um idiota por estar nervoso. Agradecia mentalmente por não ser um animal, ou não conseguiria deixar sua calda e orelhas quietas, bom, não conseguia deixar suas mãos quietas no caso.  
-Quanta demora... Ele foi buscar essas belas onde? No reino? – Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu algo morder sua orelha de leve. – Há! – Desculpe deixá-la esperando C. H. A. P. É. U. Z. I. N. H. O.  
-...! – Virou-se para o ser que agora segurava uma espécie de candelabro com três velas. – Então, vamos para meu quarto?  
-Fazer o que lá? –O lobo riu.  
-Está tão nervosA que se esqueceu? – (Ciel: - Eu realmente não gosto que as outras pessoas me coloquem no feminino, me trás má recordações... / Visconde : - Oh! Meu amado Pintarroxo! / Ciel: - Só eu vejo semelhança entre o Visconde e aquele Shinigami? /Grell: - Ao menos ele tem glamour, e é um louco! Deveria tê-lo matado! /Autora: - Chega! Vamos voltar pra história que a parte boa está chegando hihi. /Sebastian: - Também estou ansioso. /Ciel: -...) – Eu... – Sua mente procurava qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo a escapar daquela situação. – Você não preparará os doces primeiro?  
-Oras, como saberei se posso confiar que cumprirá sua parte do acordo se eu fizer minha parte primeiro? – Um sorriso debochado cruzou os lábios de Chapéuzinho.  
-Está desconfiando de mim? Sou apenas uma pobre criança, não é como se eu fosse conseguir fugir de você. Então não acha que quem deveria se preocupar em ser enganado sou eu?  
-Hum, parece que é uma criança esperta bochan, digo, Chapéuzinho. E você não se preocupe, eu nunca minto.   
-Veremos.  
-Bom, prepararei os doces primeiro então. Enquanto isso, deseja se banhar? Não se preocupe que o resto da toca não é tão escura.  
-Er... – O que deveria fazer numa situação dessas?  
-Pode ajudá-lo a se acalmar, e prefiro fazer as coisas sem ter alguém me olhando, sem falar que... – O jeito malicioso com que lhe olhou, fez até o último fio de seu cabelo se arrepiar. – Se você ficar aqui, posso acabar a devorando antes da hora Bochan  
-S... Seu insolente!  
-Huhu.  
-Onde fica o banheiro? – O outro já pegava os talheres que lhe ajudariam a preparar os doces.  
-Irei mostrá-lo, venha.  
Nossa querida Chapéuzinho o seguiu até irem para um cômodo que aparentava ser um quarto, de fato os corredores não eram tão escuros quanto o outro. Não quero detalhar o cômodo, mas havia uma porta a parte, que fora aberta revelando um banheiro deveras espaçoso.  
-Fique a vontade, pode usar a toalha que está ali.  
-Ok.  
-Demore o tempo que precisar, só não demore demais. – Soprou sua orelha. – Caso contrário, posso ficar ansioso.   
-...  
O lobo se retirou de volta para a cozinha, o deixando sozinho.  
O garoto estava em dúvida se deveria entrar na banheira ou apenas usar a água rapidamente para se lavar, a toca do Sr. Lobo Mal estava se sai do muito melhor do que esperava, talvez ele fosse um príncipe amaldiçoado e condenado a viver como assassino na floresta, pensar em tal hipótese faz o coração dele se apertar. (Ciel: -Mentira que eu nem ligo, é mais fácil ele ter feito um contrato com alguma garota que sonha em ser a Chapéuzinho Vermelho, e não sou eu. /Autora: - De fato, ele fez um contrato com alguém que sonhava em ser conde. / Ciel:- Eu SOU um conde! Ciel Phantomhive! /Autora: - Desculpe, desculpe, vamos votar).  
Ciel resolveu se banhar rapidamente, não gostava da sensação de estar nu em um lugar desconhecido por muito tempo. Retirou suas roupas e começou a jogar água quente em si mesmo. Se alguém lhe dissesse que naquele dia acabaria vivendo uma história com o lobo mal, mandaria essa pessoa se ferrar, mas fazer o que, a vida era realmente imprevisível.  
Pegou a toalha e se enrolou nela, então a ficha lhe caiu. Estava nu, no banheiro da casa do lobo mal que estava louco para devorá-lo, e... Não sabia como vestir suas roupas!  
A verdade era que como morava apenas com sua mãe, a deixou mimá-lo exageradamente, não conseguiria se vestir sozinho.  
-Droga! (Ciel: - M... / Autora: - Estou apenas relatando a verdade).  
Se sentiu envergonhado por sua própria estupidez, o que faria agora? Cobriu seu corpo com o capuz vermelho e saiu, considerou seriamente a ideia de vestir alguma das blusas do lobo, mas desconsiderou isso ao ver que elas tinham muitos botões, era irritante.  
Acabou se sentando sobre a cama, tampou o rosto com as mãos, estava morrendo de vergonha, mas não teve muito tempo para se preocupar com isso, o Sr. Lobo Mal entrou segurando uma bandeja, pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo cobrindo sua nudez apenas com sua capa.  
-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui. Estava tão ansioso assim Chapéuzinho? –O jovem se sentia muito consciente sobre suas coxas brancas à mostra, sua capa não cobria muito.  
-Cale-se! Eu apenas... Apenas... – Não sabia o que era mais vergonhoso, dizer que não conseguia vestir suas roupas, ou deixar que o logo pervertido pensasse o que quisesse, nenhuma das opções lhe agradavam.  
-Há, não me diga que uma jovem dessa idade não consegue se vestir sozinha? Hahaha! Que vergonha Chapéuzinho!.  
– Cale a boca! – Suas bochechas ficando a mesma cor de sua capa.   
-Não tem problema, afinal, iriamos tirá-las de todo jeito. – O garoto não respondeu. – Em fim, trouxe alguns doces para ver se lhe agradam, gostaria de prová-los?  
Chapéuzinho poderia ser um jovem de 16 anos, mas quando o assunto era doces, nem uma criança de 5 anos competia com ele, o jovem era uma verdadeira formiga que andava de duas pernas, um futuro diabético, um... (Ciel : - Ei! Vamos maneirar aí que não é bem assim! Eu gosto de doces, mas não é pra tanto! / Autora: - Não é? / Ciel: - Óbvio que não! Doces de fato são meus preferidos, mas isso não quer dizer que estou fadado a ficar gordo e diabético igual o Diedrich após a morte do meu pai. / Diedrich : - Cale-se! Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra! / Ciel: - Há não é? / Diedrich : - Não fale daquilo que não sabe pirralho! / Ciel: - Se estou errado não tem porque se ofender Diederich. / Diedrich : - Não me trate de forma tão íntima, não sou seu valete! Realmente, tal pai tal filho, e... / Autora: - HAAAA!!! / Ciel: - HÁ! O que foi dessa vez sua destrambelhada? / Diedrich: - Esses ingleses são todos iguais. / Autora: - Em primeiro lugar não sou destrambelhada, em segundo, também não sou inglesa, quem dera se eu fosse, e em terceiro, gritei porque acabei de me lembrar que não apresentei a forma do Diedrich! / Diedrich : - Forma? Sou um demônio agora? / Ciel: - Deixe meu demônio fora disso. / Sebastian: - “Seu” demônio? / Ciel: - Claro, você me pertence Sebastian. / Sebastian: - Está me provocando Bochan? Pode se arrepender depois. / Diedrich : - Fica flertando com seres sobrenaturais, tal pai tal filho. / Ciel é Autora: - Heim? Ele ficava?! / Vincent: - Diedrich! Cães só devem latir, não pronunciar palavras impensadas. / Autora: - Em fim, o que eu quis dizer é sobre o Diedrich gordo ou gostoso, só pra avisar, aqui ele está na forma gostosa dele ok? / Diedrich : - Mas... / Rainha: - Já estou perdendo a paciência, e os meus doces? / Autora: - Há sim! Vamos votar pra história, aliás, como chegamos nisso mesmo? / Ciel: - Foi você e seus comentários abusivos sobre meu gosto por doces. / Autora: - Há sim, bem, vamos voltar.)  
Iremos recapit... (Rainha/Vovó : - SEM RECAPITULAÇÃO!)…Voltando de onde paramos, é com vocês Chapéuzinho e Lobo mal.  
-Em fim, trouxe algumas guloseimas, gostaria de prová-las?  
-Claro, afinal seria um problema se a Rainha vier a morrer após comer seus doces.  
-Que nobre da sua parte bochan. (Autora: - É VOVÓ, LOBO MAL E CHAPÉUZINHO VERMELHO! Que teimosos, haja paciência! / Ciel: - Nós que deveríamos estar dizendo iss9, não você).  
-Me passe esses doces logo.  
-Como desejar.  
O lobo pousou a bandeja sobre a cama, não disfarçando sei olhar faminto diante a pele desnuda de seu contratante.  
-Sua pele é realmente maravilhosa Chapéuzinho.  
-Cale-se... – Por alguns instantes o garoto se esquecera completamente de sua nudez por paixão do capuz.  
-Não se acanhe minha querida.  
Chapéuzinho mordeu um dos diversos doces e se deliciou com a maciez deles, eram simplesmente deliciosos, quando percebeu já havia os devorados.  
-Creio que no final das contas te agradaram não foi?  
-Sim, estavam bons, já os preparou para a vovó? – Ele sorriu.  
-Claro , afinal sou um lobo mal e tanto.  
-Ótimo. – Chapéuzinho se levantou. – Estou indo levá-los então, você foi de alguma ajuda. Obrigado e com l... – Não reparou quando a criatura agarrou-lhe pela cintura e o lançou sobre os lençóis, ficando sobre si. – M... Mas o que você está pensando?!  
-Ora, ora Chapéuzinho... – A grande mão do lobo acariciou sua coxa desnuda. – Temos um contrato se esqueceu?  
-M... Mas o acordo ainda não foi cumprido. – O outro aproximou seus rostos sorrindo maliciosamente.  
-Como não? Até onde me lembro, minha parte se consiste em lhe dar os doces, não é? Se irá levá-los ou não, já não tem nada haver comigo.  
-Seu... Achei que não mentisse!  
-E não minto haha, e por acaso pretende sair nu desse jeito? Se quer tanto assim ser devorado na floresta podemos ir pra lá.  
-Não é isso seu pervertido! Eu...  
-Shhh, não se preocupe, não irei pegar toda minha parte do contrato agora, só quero um adiantamento.  
-...  
-Está com medo? – Era óbvio que a criatura se divertia com a situação.  
-Claro que não, já vi coisas mais perigosas do que você. – Qualquer um conseguiria ver que Chapéuzinho estava mentindo, ela estava com medo. O lobo conseguia sentir isso em cada célula de seu corpo graças aos seus sentidos aguçados.  
-Mesmo? Huhu, então não preciso me preocupar em pegar leve. – Foi beijá-lo, mas num reflexo Ciel o empurrou de leve nos ombros. – O que foi?  
-Eu... Talvez eu esteja meio... – Desviou o olhar constrangido. -... inseguro.  
-Inseguro é? Haha, não se preocupe Bochan, serei gentil.  
-Mesmo?  
-Eu nunca minto. – Talvez tenha sido o sorriso do ser que o fizera relaxar, não, eram os olhos profundos, não era sensato, mas acreditava nele (ao menos naquele caso).  
-Ok... – Permitiu que o mais alto selasse seus lábios.  
Não sabia muito bem o que fazer, aliás num a nem virá sua mãe /pai beijando alguém, então fora o que lia em livros, aquela era sua primeira experiência real com beijos e carícias do gênero. Resolveu começar fechando os olhos e entreabrindo seus lábios (sempre havia lido tais coisas em livros. Pareceu um bom começo), e se o pequeno sorriso contra seus lábios indicava algo, era que se saiu bem (Ciel: - Como alguém beija sorrindo? / Sebastian: - Estamos fazendo isso agora Chapéuzinho / Ciel: - Não me chame d... / Autora: - Calem-se que a parte boa chegou! / Ciel: - Então faz você ela. / Grell: - Eu me candidato! / Autora : - Vai se candidatar o escambau! Foco na história).  
Nosso querido e experiente Lobo Mal (Sebastian : - Muito experiente. / Ciel : - E convencido/ Grell: - E lindo! /Rainha:- Cof! Cof! / Ciel: - Vamos voltar pra história / Autora : -Primeira vez que diz algo descente Chapéuzinho! / Ciel: - Sua... / Autora: - Nem vem, pessoas beija do não falam), segurou delicadamente o queixo da pequena Chapéuzinho enquanto se inclinava cobre ela (Ciel: - Ele!), e empurrava sua língua na pequena e inocente boca alheia. (Ciel: - Que vergonha... / Sebastian : - Não se preocupe Bochan, será gostoso. / Autora: - Muito gostoso hehe).  
Chapéuzinho Vermelho sentiu sua cabeça se encostar contra travesseiros macios, suas mãos agarraram a gola da camisa do lobo enquanto sua boca era devorada ansiosamente, saliva escorria pelo canto se sua boca e arrepios lhe subiam pela espinha com as garras alheias traçando desenhos por suas coxas pálidas.  
-Hum... – O lobo quebrou o contato, lambendo os lábios ao ver a deliciosa imagem a sua frente, nossa arrogante criança (Ciel: - Tenho quase 16!) com suas bochechas cordas, lábios rosados e inchados, olhos grandes e azuis nublados com o desejo desconhecido, toda aquela pele nua coberta apenas 0elo simples capuz vermelho, um uivo de satisfação subiu a fera. –Delicioso Chapéuzinho.  
-Arf... Arf... —Tentando ignorar seu coração descompassado, o jovem o olhou desafiadora ente. – É tudo o que queria? Já posso sair desse lugar deplorável?  
-Calma querida. – Forçou as pernas do jovem a se abrirem, se colocando no meio delas, rindo da forma com que este tentou fechá-las novamente constrangido. – Nós ainda nem começamos.  
-*Glup*. – Olhou naqueles olhos vermelhos, o jovem apenas esperava que saísse dessa com seu orgulho inteiro, por que não ouviu sua mãe /pai? (Vincent: - Os filhos nunca ouvem os pais / Ciel: - O que?! Eu sempre fui uma ótima criança! / Vincent : - Claro, é por isso que está aí, prestes a ser devorado pelo lobo mal! / Diedrich : - Tal pai tal filho, / Autora, Ciel e restante: - O que?! / Vincent : - Já não lhe disse que cachorros apenas latem Diederich? Ou será que comer tantos pães duros afetou seu cérebro? / Rainha: - Quando meus doces chegarem eu já morri. / Autora: - Certo, me perdoem, voltando a história...)  
-Não fique nervosa, eu cuidarei de você. – Se aquilo era para lhe acalmar não funcionou.  
Achando adorável a forma tensa sob seu corpo, o lobo sexy (Grell: - Muito sexy! / Ciel: - Vaza da história! / Autora: - Hum, nosso conde é possessivo. / Ciel: - O que? Claro que não! / Sebastian : - Huhu, não precisa ser possessivo Bochan, sou completamente seu. / Autora: - Então por favor, não façam os leitores esperarem! / Sebastian : - Você ouviu C. H. A. P. É. U. Z. I. N. H. O / Ciel: - N... Não me chame assim seu insolente...)  
Vamos ignorar nossa tímida Chapéuzinho e voltar ao contexto que está me deixando ansiosa.  
Achando adorável a forma tensa sob seu corpo, o lobo sexy se inclinou novamente, deixando sua língua vagar lentamente pela pele pálida do outro, apreciando a textura suave e macia, e os peque os suspiros que não eram contidos.  
-Minha pequena Chapéuzinho parece ser bem sensível não é? – Dividida entre se esconder de vergonha ou socar o lobo, não soube o que fazer.  
-Ca... Cale a boca sua criatura desprezível. – A ofensa o fez sorrir diabolicamente.  
-Desprezível? Oras, e o que isso diz sobre você minha cara? – Segurou o pequeno membro endurecido entre sua mão, lambeando e roçando suas presas contra seus mamilos rosados como dois botões de flor. – Tendo um corpo tão erótico e responsivo aos toques de uma criatura “desprezível “ como eu?  
-I... Isso não.... – Um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando seu membro foi apertado com mais força. – Há!  
-Soltando sons tão adoráveis. – O Sr. Lobo Mal lambeu sua bochecha. – Está ansioso para ser devorado não é?  
-Cale-se...  
-Huhu, uma boca tão arrogante, eu deveria colocar algo nela?  
-O que? – Chapéuzinho observou o outro se ajoelhar na cama e começar a se despir.  
-Observe bem garoto, o corpo do ser desprezível que irá devorá-lo. (Ciel: - Você parece ofendido por ter sido chamado de desprezível. / Sebastian: - Não se preocupe Bochan, o eu irei chamá-lo de coisas piores até o final dessa história. / Ciel: —Não ouse! Ainda sou seu mestre. / Autora: - Bem, aqui você é só uma pobre e inocente Chapéuzinho Vermelho. / Ciel: - Pobre e inocente? Que merda é essa? Eu não sou nada disso! / Sebastian: - Não, mas você é minha presa nos dois Bochan ♥️. / Ciel: -...)  
As peças de roupa deixavam o corpo forte e musculoso do Lobo a mostra, ao contrário do esperado não era coberto de pelos, afinal não estavam em lua cheia (Grell: - Oh! Com ou sem pelos eu adoraria me agarrar a esse lobo e... / Autora: - Alguém tira esse pervertido daqui!), nossa inocente Chapéuzinho estranhou a forma com que seu corpo reagiu ao ver o quão gostoso era o outro. As mãos da fera se aproximaram de seu cinto e o soltaram, puxando um pênis grosso e maior do que o seu ( Ciel: - Mas é claro! Ele é um demônio! Seu corpo foi feito para seduzir as pessoas! / Sebastian: Ora, eu nunca o seduzi. / Grell: - Por favor me seduza e me devore Sebas-Chan! / Autora: -Novamente vamos ignorar eles e voltar para a história) o garoto sentiu sua boca secar imediatamente sem saber o que fazer.   
-Não fique assustado, isso vai entrar direitinho.   
-E... Entrar? Entrar onde? - Sua única resposta foi um sorriso cheio de presas, o bastardo realmente achava aquilo divertido. – Ei, eu fiz uma pergunta seu insolente!  
-Eu ouvi. -Uma mão cheia de garras segurou seus cabelos e o puxou para se ajoelha.  
-Ai! O que pensa que... – Parou de falar quando sentiu a cabeça gorda do pênis do lobo lhe tocar os lábios.  
-Chupe, ou poderá doer mais quando eu finalmente devorá-lo.  
-O... O que? – Não havia como algo tão grande entrar em sua boca, além disso, por que deveria fazer isso? Era vergonhoso.  
-Não pareça tão assustada Chapéuzinho, claro que você não pode chupar tudo, mas não se preocupe, será o suficiente. – Olhou arrogantemente nos olhos escarlate.  
-Não vou fazer isso!  
-Ora, então seu orgulho é mais precioso do que cair nas graças da Rainha?  
-... Eu não vou ter orgulho se fizer isso também...  
-Nós temos um contrato querida. – Amaldiçoando os céus que lhe fizeram encontrar aquela besta selvagem, levantou as mãos insegura o Pará tocar no pênis monstruoso a sua frente.  
-... Mas eu não... Não sei o que fazer... – Sorrindo da inocência da criança, não se conteve em acariciar gentilmente sua nuca.  
-Apenas chupe como um picolé, mas não use os dentes. – Se deixando levar por seu destino infeliz, segurou-o com ambas as mãos e permitiu sua língua tocar a cabeça, experimentando. Crianças eram tão ingênuas e curiosas, o Lobo lambeu seus lábios faminto ao sentir a pequena língua caminhar por uma estrada nunca antes percorrida, lambendo e chupando delicadamente seu membro, mal podia esperar para vê-lo desaparecer dentro de sua boquinha.  
-Abra bem e pegue. – A pobre Chapéuzinho não entendeu a ordem do lobo, até sentir sua garganta ser brutalmente atingida por algo duro e grosso, era o pênis alheio. – COF! COF!  
-Respire pelo nariz. -Seus cabelos foram segurados enquanto aquela coisa enorme entrava e saía de sua boca sem aviso, num ritmo acelerado, não podia fazer nada além de ficar parado tentando relaxar sua garganta e deixá-lo pegar o que queria. – Delicioso, simplesmente delicioso.  
A imagem dos olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas, de seu rosto devasso, com lábios tão inchados e esticados em volta de si, vermelhos pela violência com que eram violados, e apesar de tudo, o pequeno pênis ereto e vazando, implorando para ser tocado, tudo no jovem o deixava faminto. Seus instintos animalescos rosnando dentro de si para jogá-lo de quatro de o devorar até os ossos. (Sebastian: - Realmente, delicioso. / Ciel e Autora: -...)  
-Você parece estar gostando Chapéuzinho, o gosto te agrada? – Os olhos cheios de arrogância agora estavam desfocados e marejados, com os lábios cheios do pau dele.  
-Hum... – Sorriu malicioso é retirou seu membro da pequena boca, o ouvindo tossir algumas vezes.  
-Vamos começar a melhor parte agora. – O empurrou para se deitar, voltando a abrir suas pernas.  
-E... Espera, o que...? – Apenas a luxúria nos olhos da fera foi suficiente para calá-lo.  
O Lobo se ajoelhou na cama, puxando o quadril do jovem, até seu pequeno e rosado buraquinho estar à mostra, lambeu os próprios dedos enquanto fitava os olhos azuis tão curiosos e sedentos.  
-Minhas garras podem machucá-lo um pouco. – O outro não fosse nada, apenas observou.  
Quando seus dedos estavam molhados o suficiente de saliva, finalmente penetrou um deles no corpo de Chapéuzinho, um grunhido de dor escapou de seus lábios, mas se recusava a implorar para aquele lobo arrogante parar.  
Havia saído de casa apenas para levar alguns doces para a velha caquética que morava do outro lado da floresta (Rainha: - Velha caquética? / Ciel: - Só estou seguindo o roteiro, reclama com ela. / Autora: -... Bem... Voltando a história né, hehehe. Ainda bem que isso aqui não é Alice no país das maravilhas), e agora lá estava, tendo seu corpo devorado pelo lobo mal o qual seu pai lhe alertara!  
-Há! Hum... — Tampou a boca para esconder os sons estranhos que fugiam dela.   
-Ora, ora, Alguém está se divertindo. – A fera torceu os dedos novamente, apreciando a forma com que as coxas em seus ombros tremeram. Decidido a tirar a sanidade e obrigar a arrogante Chapéuzinho a engolir seu orgulho e gemer abertamente, penetrou-a com três dedos e abocanhou seu pênis ao mesmo tempo, a viu (Ciel: - Ô viu, decida-se se vai usar o feminino ou o masculino comigo! / Autora: - Você está sendo devorado no momento e é isso que está te incomodando? Sério?!) arquear as costas e gemer alto, nunca sentiu tamanha satisfação antes.  
-L...Lobo Mal! E... Eu..! Há!.. – Sua boca se encheu com o líquido grosso de Chapéuzinho, retirou os dedos de dentro dele e engoliu. – Arf... Arf...  
-*Glup*. – Olhou para a besta ofegantemente, o capuz ainda amarrado em seus ombros o deixava com calor. Teria tirado-o se seu cérebro não estivesse parecendo mingau. – Você realmente tem um ótimo gosto Chapéuzinho.  
-S... Seu lobo p... Pervertido... – Tomou a boca do jovem com a sua, o forçando a sentir seu próprio gosto. – Hum! Arf...  
-Vamos, mexa-se.  
-Hã? – Chapéuzinho se sentiu corar profundamente quando as mãos grandes do lobo mal o forçaram a ficar de 4, com o quadril empinado. – Ei! E... Eu não gosto disso!  
-Mas eu gosto. – O Lobo tirou o capuz do caminho, o empurrando para fora do quadril, observando deliciosamente a bunda redonda do outro. Apertou suas nádegas com força, as arranhando com suas garras.  
-Hun... E... Ei... – Jovens eram sensíveis ao prazer, sorriu ao vê-lo já duro.  
-Agora minha querida e tola Chapéuzinho, vêm a melhor parte do show. – Chapéuzinho engoliu seco ao sentir algo duro ser pressionado contra seu buraco, algo muito maior é mais grosso do que 3 dedos.  
-Espera! O...  
-Relaxe, ou morsa um pedaço de seu capuz.  
-O que? Por que eu far... Há!!! – Sentiu algo muito grosso se forçar contra sua entrada, era doloroso! Muito doloroso!  
-Argh... Tão deliciosamente apertado! – Pôde ver o garoto morder um pedaço do capuz vermelho e sorriu, tão orgulhoso, bem, não estaria sendo p9r muito tempo.  
-... – Não importava o quanto estivesse doendo, se recusava a mostrar para o outro, mas droga! Era tão grande e grosso, a que iria parti-lo ao meio! Ainda sim algo quente pulsava dentro dele. – P... Por que você... Tem um... Um pau tão grande?  
-Huhu. – Lambeu sua nuca, o arrepiando. – Oras Chapéuzinho, para te comer melhor é claro.  
-... – Teria falado algo se não estivesse crente que soluçaria.  
-Há, pronto, está tudo dentro querida. O que me diz? Consegue sentir? —Era estranho ter algo quente e grande pulsando em si, era tão vergonhoso... Mataria aquele lobo! – Não consegue falar é? Hum, eu entendo, se sente bem não é?  
-N... Não... Dói!  
-Por enquanto, mas ficará bom em breve. Vou começar. – O sentiu puxar um pouco e depois voltar, mordeu mais forte o capuz, bom? Não conseguia imaginar quando ou como ficaria bom.  
O Lobo balançava os quadris, tentando se lembrarem ir gentilmente, era a primeira vez de Chapéuzinho Vermelho, mas ele estará gostando logo, logo. Aos poucos a velocidade foi aumentando e aumentando, fazendo o garoto ficar confuso com as sensações que seu corpo estava experimentando, era... Quente.  
-Há! Hun... – O Lobo sorriu ao ouvir os gemidos baixos e começou a bater mais forte, não queria gemidos abafados, queria gritos. – HÁ! E... Espera! L... Lobo! Há!  
-Huhu, você gosta disso Chapéuzinho? – Cobriu as costas do jovem com seu próprio corpo, se inclinando para alcançar seu ouvido. – Gosta quando te acerto bem forte?  
-Há! Hun! – A voz do outro, suas garras acariciando suas coxas, seu pênis enorme atingindo aquele lugar dentro de si, era de oks pra ele. Deixou sua cabeça cair no travesseiro e gemeu alto. – Lobo Mal!  
-Hum, tão desesperado. – Ficou suas garras nos quadris pálidos, o acertando cada vez mais rápido e fundo. – Gemendo e balançando o quadril como uma cadela no cio, onde... Onde está seu orgulho agora Chapéuzinho? Ou devo dizer Cão de guarda da Rainha? (Autora: - Er... Com licença, mas nesse contexto é Chapéuzinho. /Ciel: - Esse desgraçado insolente!)  
-C... Cale a... Há! A... Boca..! – Sua voz rouca pelos gemidos apenas o fazia corar mais.  
-Mas é verdade, você está apertando tanto, seu corpo está implorando para ser fodido com força, o pau do lobo mal é tão bom assim?  
-I... Isso N... Não... Há! – Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas nossa orgulhosa Chapéuzinho estava tão excitada, seus quadros estavam tremendo de prazer, como poderia dizer que o outro estava errado?  
-Dizem que feras como eu somos sedentas, mas olha pra você, está tão... Delicioso, tão necessitado de mais. – Apertou o pequeno pênis, ouvindo um grito, já estava tão perto. – Você quer vir querida? Quer vir como uma cadela no meu pau? Então peça.  
-Argh! Hum!... – Choramingos altos escapavam de si ao ter sua próstata surrada tão violentamente, queria tanto vir, tanto! O olhar debochado no rosto alheio o fazia querer agredi-lo, mas... O que podia fazer? Estava sendo devorado!  
-Peça Chapéuzinho, sei que quer. – Devia ser proibido uma vez tão sexy (Grell: - Oh Sebas-Chan! Por favor sussurre no meu ouvido com tal voz sexy!)  
-P... Por favor... – Choramingos mais alto quando o Lobo parou de se mover, pressionando a cabeça gorda de seu pênis contra sua próstata sensível.  
-O que disse minha doce criança? – Apertou os lábios e amaldiçoou seu próprio corpo por estar dando pequenas reboladinhas, praticamente se fodendo no pau do outro. – Hihi, me diga minha querida cadela?  
-... Por... Por favor L... Lobo mal eu... Eu preciso... – Garras se fincaram em seu quadril, o obrigando a ficar imóvel.  
-Precisa do que? – O Lobo estava amando ver o desespero nos olhos azuis, humanos eram tão orgulhosos, mas tão fracos contra o prazer, até seu precioso garoto estava se curvando.  
-M... Me faça vir. – Era uma ordem, mesmo com a voz fraca e trêmula, era uma ordem  
-Não me ordene Chapéuzinho, seja gentil e me peça para fodê-lo com força e deixá-lo vir sendo surrado na próstata. – Chapéuzinho era fraca contra palavreado sujo, tão adorável. – E então?  
-S... Sr. Lobo Mal... P... Por favor e... Eu preciso... – Engoliu o gosto amargo da vergonha. – É... Eu preciso vir, me... Me faça vir no... No seu...  
-No meu? - /perdeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, apreciando o tremor.  
-Me... Me faça vir no seu... No seu pau. —Sorriu vitorioso, mostrando suas presas afiadas  
-Quer ser fodido como uma vadia necessitada?  
-Quero...  
-Quer sentir meu esperma vazando de seu buraquinho safado e usado Chapéuzinho?  
-Quero! Por favor!  
-Yes, my Lord. – Voltou a fodê-lo.  
As investidas agora eram ainda mais fundas e fortes, a cama rangia com a força delas, Chapéuzinho gritava livremente com o prazer da sensação do pai contra sua próstata de novo e de novo, as presas mordendo seus ombros até sair sangue, as garras arranhando suas coxas e quadros, as palavras que o Lobo sussurrava em seu ouvido, ele estava muito quente, e muito, muito perto de vir.  
-Tão delicioso Chapéuzinho, tão bom! – Mordeu o ombro alheio, sentindo o gosto de sangue inundar sua boca.  
-HAAAAA!!!! L... LOBO MAL! – Pegou o pênis do jovem e passou a masturbá-lo, o ouvindo gritar ainda mais alto.  
-Venha pra mim Bochan. (Autora: - Chapéuzinho).  
Chapéuzinho sentiu uma luz branca explodir atrás de seus olhos e se derramou contra a mão Grande do lobo que continuou se movendo, seu corpo ficou mole e gemeu mudo ao sentir lho quente ser lançado dentro dele.  
-Há... Arf... Arf... – Se sentia tão... Cheio.  
-Arf... Arf... – O Lobo puxou seu membro pra fora, apreciando a vista de seu esperma vazando do pequeno buraquinho inchado e abusado. – Se você fosse uma cadela, estaria carregando filhotes agora.  
-M... Morra. – A pobre Chapéuzinho deixou seu corpo exausto cair contra o colchão. – Arf...   
Seu corpo estava cansado e sujo, tudo o que queria era dormir agora, mas não podia, precisava levar os doces para a casa da vovózinha.  
-Seu banho está preparado Chapéuzinho.  
-O que?  
-Você precisa de um banho antes de ir pra casa de sua vó, é meu dever garantir que você chegue lá perfeitamente apresentável.  
-É uma cláusula do contrato? – E como o Lobo parecia perfeitamente intacto? Por que era o único que parecia fodido e acabado?  
-Sim, é.  
-Que seja, me banhe então.  
-Claro. – Sabendo que as pernas do jovem não conseguiriam sustentá-lo, o pegou nos braços o carregando para o banheiro.  
Então nossa pobre Chapéuzinho Vermelho levou os doces até a casa de sua querida vovózinha, ignorando a dor terrível em seus quadris e os comentários impertinentes do caro Sr. Lobo Mal.  
-Você vai me seguir o tempo todo?  
-Claro, nosso contrato ainda não foi cumprido.  
-Você vai me devorar? – Eles estavam a algumas árvores de distância da casa de Chapéuzinho.  
-Ainda não. – Acariciou o rosto de Chapéuzinho Vermelho. – Vamos nos divertir muito antes disso, e você precisa ter sua vingança.  
-Sim, aqueles que desprezaram e humilharam meus doces não sairão impunes. – A vingança era um gosto apetitoso para o Lobo. – Lobo Mal!  
-Sim Chapéuzinho?  
-Me traga vingança contra aqueles que me humilharam! E então, você terá o que quer, é uma ordem! – O Lobo se ajoelhou, sorrindo satisfeito.  
-Yes, my Lord.  
-Hum. (Ciel: - Isso é tão ridículo e fora do contexto que nem sei por onde começar... / Sebastian: - Eu estou gostando. / Ciel: - Mordomo pervertido. / Sebastian: - O que esperava de um demônio como eu? / Ciel: - *Tsc*)  
-Precisamos selar nosso contrato  
-Certo. Como? – O Lobo o olhou de um jeito indecifrável, o deixando desconfortável.  
-Que tal um beijo?  
-Um beijo? Mas já fizemos isso.  
-Sim, mas não era um selo de contrato antes.  
-... Ok, ande logo.  
-Como queira.  
O Lobo pressionou o corpo do garoto contra uma árvore, acariciando os lábios macios levemente inchados com o polegar.  
-Você jamais poderá quebrar o contrato.  
-Não vou. – A fera sorriu, tão tolo e belo.  
Finalmente seus lábios se tocaram, num beijo profundo, selando seus destinos juntos para todo o sempre.  
FIM!

Notas dos personagens :  
Ciel: - Não foi assim que selamos o contrato!  
Sebastian: -Poderia ter sido.   
Ciel: -É aí o que? Eu teria uma marca na língua?   
Sebastian: -Provavelmente.   
Ciel : -Vocês são loucos, que tipo de história foi essa afinal? A Rainha nem apareceu!   
Autora: - Ela é fujoshi, se contenta só em ver vocês dois juntos.  
Ciel: -Ela é o que?   
Autora: - Fujoshi, quem gosta de ver dois machos se pegando.  
Ciel: - No caso eu e o Sebastian?  
Autora: - Exatamente.  
Vincent: -Eu achei que iria aparecer de novo, fiz uns pães deliciosos com jabuticava e canela.   
Diedrich: -Prefiro comer pães duros do que isso.   
Ciel: -Não parecem nem um pouco saborosos.   
Sebastian: -Por falar em guloseimas, está quase na hora do chá da tarde Bochan.   
Ciel: -Até que em fim vamos sair dessa loucura.   
Autora: -Há, eu gostei.   
Vincent: -Eu também.   
Diedrich: - Nada mal eu diria.   
Ciel: - Nada mal? Eu fui devorado lá na toca do lobo!  
Sebastian: - Foi delicioso Bochan, deveríamos fazer 8sso mãos vezes, eu deveria ter incluído isso no contrato.  
Ciel: - O que?! Não tenha ideias erradas seu mordomo pervertido!  
Rainha: - Calma meu jovem, foi uma história fantástica.  
Ciel: - Que bom que gostou Rainha, mas....  
Grell: - Mas faltou um toque de glamour!  
Sebastian : - De fato, talvez devêssemos acrescentar o caçador?  
Autora: - O Caçador? Mas onde ele será encaixaria?  
Grell: - Já sei! Enquanto o Lobo Mal está devorando a Chapéuzinho com aquele pênis monstro dele, o caçador, oh! O Caçador! Com aquele corpo musculoso, aqueles olhos frios como gelo, invade a toca para matar o Lobo, mas termina se deixando levar pelos desejos sexuais de seu corpo e se entrega a luxúria, devorando a Chapéuzinho junto com o Lobo Mal!  
Autora e Rainha: - Um trio?! Seria perfeito!  
Willian: - Perfeito?! Isso é simplesmente nojento, me recuso a fazer parte de suas fantasias Grell Suttcliff!.  
Grell: - Will! ♥️  
Autora: - Bem, eu amaria um trio, Ciel, Sebastian e quem? Talvez o Bard? Ou o Undertaker? Eu gosto da ideia do Undertaker.  
Ciel e Vincent: - O que?! Isso é loucura!  
Sebastian : - Exatamente, ninguém tocará no meu Bochan além de mim.  
Ciel: - Sebastian...  
Autora: - Oh! Isso é tão perfeito! Sem trio então.  
Ciel- Ótimo, minhas costas já doem o suficiente.  
Sebastian: -Peço perdão por isso, mas o senhor foi tão ganancioso, querendo mais e mais.  
Ciel: - Vale a boca! Isso é uma ordem! Seu insolente!  
Diedrich: - Hum, realmente tal pai tal filho.  
Vincent: - ao que dizer? São os genes.  
Autora: - Eu deveria escrever uma sobre vocês dois...  
Diedrich: - O que? Eu e esse conde medito a idiota? Nunca!  
Autora: - Mas qual contexto? Talvez a Bela e a Fera com algumas mudanças?  
Undertaker : - Hiihi, que tal a Branca de Neve? Acredito que o Conde ficaria bem de vestido hihi.  
Vincent: - Sempre fiquei bem de vestido.  
Ciel : - Ok, meu pai é estranho.  
Sebastian : - O senhor também fica muito bem de vestido.  
Ciel: - Você quer ser castigado não quer?  
Sebastian: - Perdão Senhor.   
Autora: - Talvez a Branca de Neve ou a Bela Adormecida... Bem, é vou pensar nisso outra hora.   
Diedrich: - Obrigado Deus!   
Ciel: - Só quero ir para casa tomar o chá da tarde, estou liberado?   
Autora: - Claro! Agradeço a todos que leram até aqui e peço desculpas pelas atitudes desses amadores.  
Ciel: - Amador?! Eu já interpretei Hamlet! Só pra saberem!  
Autora: - É, eu sei, é um dos motivos por eu amar essa história.  
Ciel: - Que seja, vamos indo Sebastian.  
Sebastian : - Yes, my Lord.  
Autora: - Ei, esperem, eu também quero chá! Tem espaço pra mais um?  
Ciel: - Não.  
Sebastian : - Claro, afinal como poderia ser digno de ser Mordomo da Casa Phantomhive se tratasse com tanto descaso nossa querida autora?   
Autora: - Há obrigada Sebastian! E você também Ciel.  
Ciel: - Tanto faz, você é um idiota Sebastian, passando por cima das minhas ordens.  
Sebastian : - Me desculpe Bochan, mas não queremos os eleitores tendo uma imagem negativa sobre você, certo?  
Ciel: - Hum  
Vincent: - Haha, você é mesmo um mordomo e tanto Sebastian.  
Sebastian : - Tanto para o bem, quanto para o mal.

FIM!

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a todos que leram e se puderem deixar comentários obrigada ♥️


End file.
